I'm Sorry
by Legolas Nightson
Summary: ***FINISHED*** Raistlin/Dalamar SLASH!! Stay away if you're bothered by this. Raistlin has done something stupid. Will Dalamar forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a trial run. I posted Chapters 1 & 2 so people can REVIEW (this is very important ;) ) and tell me if you want me to continue posting. Please R&R!! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be fed to the small green dragon that lives under my bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dalamar snored lightly in his sleep, smiling to himself. His soft black hair was spread out on the dark pillow behind him, a few strands falling over his beautiful face. A slender hand brushed the defiant hair away from Dalamar's eyes, then rested golden fingers on his pale cheek. He is so beautiful, Raistlin thought, lightly caressing the soft skin beneath his fingers. He smiled in the grey pre-dawn light as his Dark Elven apprentice sighed happily in his sleep, and he brought warm lips to his angelic forehead before turning to leave. He left the room and headed to his study.  
  
Dalamar awoke. It was just after dawn and a bird was singing outside the open window on the other side of the room. He stretched and looked around the brightly lit room, his Shalafi's. The Dark Elf smiled as he remembered his Shalafi's return through the Portal. Dalamar had been surprised to see Raistlin limp out of his laboratory, which should have been locked, and look him straight in the eye, before breaking into a fit of coughing. Dalamar had nursed him back to health for the first month or so, until one morning the Archmage strode boldly up to him without the usual aid of his staff and kissed him firmly on his lips, without a moment's hesitation. Dalamar would always remember the words Raistlin spoke to him then,  
  
"I have dreamt of this, my dark haired beauty." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once again, I implore you to R&R! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Raistlin put the spellbook down and rubbed his temples. Everything was ready. The Queen of Darkness had sent him back prematurely so that he could make it possible for her to come back through the Portal. The spell would be activated when he said the words in the book and went back through the Portal. It would remain open as long as the Queen willed it. He had already been here too long, first because he had to recover, then because. he had let it go too far with Dalamar. He had just meant to have some fun with his apprentice, but he found himself feeling for Dalamar in a way that he should not. Yes, everything was ready for the spell. except him.  
  
There was a soft knock on his door. It was opened by a vision of pure loveliness.  
  
"Good morning, Shalafi," Dalamar said, a handsome half smile on his face. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Raistlin returned the smile. It never stopped surprising the Archmage how different Dalamar looked when he was awake. Asleep, he looked so innocent, like an angel. But awake, he looked cunning and dangerously handsome, a trait that had attracted countless women and, Raistlin was willing to bet, men as well. He nodded at his apprentice and motioned for him to come nearer. He stood as Dalamar obeyed.  
  
"Good morning, Dalamar," he said, wrapping his arms around Dalamar's waist as the Dark Elf slid his past Raistlin's neck. "Did you sleep well, in the end?"  
  
"Do you mean the part where you kept me awake for half the night, or after you had quenched your desire for me?" Dalamar laughed a little as he felt Raistlin's hot lips on his neck. He felt his Shalafi smile against his skin.  
  
"I would've kept you up for more than half the night, had you not fallen asleep," the Human said, nuzzling his apprentice's soft neck, then planted a kiss on his cheek as he moved away just far enough to see the Elf while still keeping his hands on Dalamar's waist. Dalamar smiled again at Raistlin, his eyes full of affection he had never felt for anyone else but the golden figure standing in front of him.  
  
"As I recall," he said, "it was you that stopped because you were tired."  
  
"Your weariness has blurred your memory," Raistlin replied, with a small smile and a chuckle. "I would never grow tired of you."  
  
A slight blush appeared on Dalamar's cheeks. That was another thing that surprised the Human Archmage about his apprentice. This one whose smooth words alone had managed to charm people out of their clothing and into his bed, would blush at the slightest compliment from him. Raistlin leaned in to kiss his Dark Elf, gently but firmly on his full lips. Dalamar was only too happy to kiss back.  
  
Raistlin pulled back suddenly. The five angry dragons heads of his Dark Queen had flashed violently in front of his vision. Raistlin knew that Takhisis knew what he was doing and if he did not cast her spell soon, she would make him wish he had never begged to be released.  
  
"What is wrong, Shalafi?" Dalamar asked, concern showing on his face. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yes, Dalamar, just." Raistlin was still a little shook up.  
  
"Shalafi?"  
  
"Just go," Raistlin said a little sharply. "Bring me some tea, if you will."  
  
"Yes, Shalafi, of course. If you are sure you are well." Dalamar let the sentence hang. He was shocked at the look his Shalafi gave him, making his blood run cold through him for a second. He bowed to Raistlin before turning to leave.  
  
Alone again in his study, Raistlin sat, staring at the books on the table. Takhisis wanted him to act now. If only he had more time, time to explain things to Dalamar. There was no other way; Raistlin would tell his apprentice when he returned from his errand to the kitchen and cast his spell after Dalamar turned away from him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well, here it is, Chapter 3. I'd like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed; your comments really boosted my confidence, as I was not entirely sure about posting this story.  
  
To HockeyDog32, who contacted me via e-mail: Thanks for taking an interest in my story. Raistlin isn't officially gay in the books, but he tends to have "one of those relationships" with his apprentice in l8er books. I fixed my settings now, so you can review! ;)  
  
To Aric: Thanks for reading, my first reviewer on the site! I hope you keep reading.  
  
To kyuri: You're right; Raist/Dal is VERY yummy! There's not enough of this slash out there.  
  
To Nightmare: Thanks for your advice, I'll take it on board. And you're definitely NOT the only one the only one who thought Dalamar was gay.  
  
Thanks to you all, and I hope you keep READING AND REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Dalamar put the last ingredient into the mug of hot water, ready to take it back to his Shalafi. He was worried about Raistlin, it seemed he had something important on his mind that he refused to share with the Dark Elf. This annoyed Dalamar. In the light of their new relationship, not much had been kept secret between the two. Until now. Dalamar was intent on finding out what information Raistlin was keeping from him. He picked up the mug of tea and transported himself outside his Shalafi's study, lest he spill the tea walking up the stairs.  
  
Raistlin was still staring at the fire when Dalamar knocked and went in. He placed the mug on Raistlin's desk and bowed, as if awaiting further orders. Raistlin moved his gaze from the fire to stare at his Dark Elf.  
  
"Dalamar," Raistlin said, his voice husky. "I've got something I want to tell you."  
  
"You can tell me anything, Shalafi," Dalamar replied. "You know that."  
  
"I do know, yes." He began to cough, grasping the tea on his desk and grimacing when he had taken a sip. He sighed and looked back into Dalamar's eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Dalamar smiled. Raistlin couldn't help but smile back at him, at the pink tint on his cheeks. But the smile didn't last long. This was important.  
  
"Sit down," he ordered. Dalamar did so, sitting opposite Raistlin, just in front of his desk. He sharp green eyes wandered over the unfamiliar books strewn across the desk, before returning to the eerie gold eyes of his master.  
  
Raistlin leaned across and took Dalamar's hands, holding them on the desk while he spoke. "I have to leave you."  
  
Dalamar was taken aback. He felt sick, an unpleasant tingling in his stomach. "I don't understand," he said, eyes fixed on the wooden surface in front of him.  
  
"I know you don't," said Raistlin, looking desperately at his apprentice, hoping that he would look back at him, but he did not.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Raistlin didn't know how to answer. "I just do," he said after a moment of silence.  
  
"That's not an answer," Dalamar said, frowning at the desk. "Why?"  
  
"I don't want to," Raistlin said quickly. "But I have to."  
  
"You're not answering my question." Dalamar finally looked back to Raistlin, but the light in the green eyes the Archmage was expecting to see was diminished, gone. An emotion approaching anger was now there. "Why are you leaving me?"  
  
"Because." Tell him, Raistlin thought. You've already lost him. Tell him. "Because I have done something stupid."  
  
"Please, explain." Dalamar now looked as if he was about to cry, but his voice was kept steady.  
  
"When I was in the Abyss, being tortured and tempted, I made a deal with Takhisis. She would grant me rest from the torment if I was to grant her access to this world." He stopped, watching Dalamar's reaction. There was none, but he was looking back at the desk. "With her help, I have researched a spell that will keep the Portal open for as long as Her Dark Majesty wishes. It was be in place when the incantation is read and I walk back through the Portal."  
  
"So you are planning on giving Takhisis this world on a plate?" Dalamar made eye contact again, but showed no more emotion on his face. It was Raistlin's turn to look away. He didn't want to tell Dalamar that he might be in danger, that he suspected that Dalamar himself might be a target for Takhisis. She needed to get into Krynn and Raistlin was her best chance. If Dalamar were keeping him here, she would not hesitate to get rid of him.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I have no other choice."  
  
"Of course you do!" Dalamar stood and looked down on Raistlin. "You always have a choice. Don't cast the spell. Stay here, stay with me."  
  
"Hush!" Raistlin rose, his own anger fuelling him, making Dalamar shrink in on himself somewhat. "You don't know what you are saying!"  
  
"Yes I do! Defy her. You are not her servant!"  
  
"Do not try to stop me, Dalamar. Please! She will kill you if."  
  
"I don't care what she will do to me! I want you to stay with me! You said you didn't want to go!"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then stop being such a coward! I never knew you were so weak-." Dalamar was cut off by a sharp blow across his face. It shouldn't have been strong enough to throw him to the ground, but it had caught him off guard. He hit his head on the floor, cutting his brow.  
  
"Dalamar, I'm sorry." Raistlin, shocked, tried to get closer to help him up, but Dalamar scuttled away and brought himself back to his feet, holding his wounded forehead. Raistlin could feel his chest tightening, the cough ready to spring on him. "Dalamar."  
  
"I am sorry for speaking out of line, Shalafi. It will not happen again." Dalamar had once again become the obedient apprentice, the indifferent student he had not been since Raistlin's return. It broke Raistlin's heart to hear his lover speak to him like that, to just take orders when Raistlin knew well enough that the strong willed Dark Elf wanted argue or question. But that was not the way of a submissive servant.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry, Dalamar. I should be. I should not have struck you."  
  
Dalamar bowed respectfully. "I am grateful for your apologies, Shalafi. If you will excuse me, I will send word to Par-Salian of my resignation from your services." He bowed again and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't," Raistlin said when Dalamar was almost out of the room. Once again, Raistlin felt Dalamar's wish to question. However, all he did was nod and continue out of the door.  
  
Raistlin was once again alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Dalamar lay on his back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Tears were still streaming down his face, but he did nothing to neither aid them nor stop them. He just lay there, looking unresponsively at the ceiling. He could have been like this for hours, but he had lost track of the time. The Dark Elf was sure that Raistlin would have sent word to Par-Salian about him now, which made the tears come quicker. He did not want to leave his Archmage lover, but it was obviously what was expected of him. Had it been anyone else, he would have said to the Abyss with what was expected and done what he wanted to do. But he respected Raistlin far too much to disobey him. Dalamar would do anything to please him, and it seemed that what he wanted right now, was for Dalamar to leave.  
  
The wound on his head was throbbing still. Blood was oozing from it, mingling with the tears. It would have hurt if Dalamar had not been so deep in thought. He felt like throwing himself at Raistlin's feet and pleading forgiveness, sobbing begging him not to make him leave. But he would just be demeaning himself, and it would just serve to displease his Shalafi further. And that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.  
  
Raistlin stopped outside Dalamar's door. He had not seen the Dark Elf for hours. The Archmage had just sent word to Par-Salian, telling him of Dalamar's return to the Tower of High Sorcery at Wayreth. He was in tears when he had done this, sending a magical message to the Master of the Conclave. He felt the least he could do was ask he apprentice to forgive him before he left. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, Raistlin Majere knocked on the door.  
  
Dalamar opened the door, but it was not what Raistlin was waiting to see. Instead of the polite but defiant looking apprentice and lover he was expecting, the Dark Elf standing in front of him looked worn down and weary. Half of his face was covered in the blood from the wound Raistlin had inflicted, the other half tear streaked and his eyes were half lidded and reddened.  
  
"Gods." Raistlin breathed. He was instantly distressed by the state his love was in and briefly wondered why he had not yet cleaned the wound on his head. He looked at Dalamar pleadingly, hoping for forgiveness and to be granted entry into Dalamar's room. Dalamar stepped back to let him pass.  
  
Once Raistlin was in the bedchamber and had put down his staff, he moved close to Dalamar and took his head lightly in both hands. He moved it at all angles, inspecting the wound on the Dark Elf's head. Then he looked deeply into Dalamar's dimmed green eyes.  
  
"You have mild concussion," he concluded, letting go of Dalamar. "Nothing serious, it will be fine after a good night's sleep. This wound, you must get it healed by the dark clerics, or else it will need stitches." He rushed away from Dalamar, going to the water basin and dampening a cloth to clean his head and face with. Dalamar watched his Shalafi busy himself at the basin and felt himself move forward. He couldn't help it, he need to feel his lover one more time. Reaching Raistlin's back, he put his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. Raistlin stopped what he was doing and sighed contentedly. Dalamar rested his head on his Shalafi's back, between his shoulder blades.  
  
They stood like that for a few moments, letting all that had gone before that day slip from their minds for a while, relishing each other's touch. The tought of not having this closeness to his apprentice frightened Raistlin.Then Raistlin took up the damp cloth again and turned around to face Dalamar. Gently, he wiped away the blood and tears that had stained the beautiful Dark Elf's face. The wound had already begun to heal, and Raistlin conceded that Dalamar might not have to have it stitched after all. Once he was clean, Dalamar leaned in close for a kiss.  
  
Raistlin felt like all of his worries and concerns had been pushed from his mind during that one passionate kiss. He and Dalamar would be together forever, happy and contented in each other's arms. He loved his Dark Elf, and would never do anything to hurt him. However, again, the image of Takhisis flashed across his closed eyes, but this time he did not draw away from the burning lips. He pleaded with her silently, Just one more night, please. I'll cast the spell after that. Please. Just give me one more night.  
  
Takhisis' image disappeared from his vision, and he smiled against Dalamar's mouth. He would have his last afternoon and night with his gorgeous apprentice.  
  
Dalamar broke the kiss first and looked into Raistlin's eyes. The glow in the green Elven eyes had almost returned, Raistlin noted. Almost.  
  
It was noon and the Sun was high outside. It shined through the window, into Dalamar's hair, making it look like a collection of dark copper threads in a vast, black sea. Raistlin stroked the soft mass with his slender fingers before placing kisses on it, occasionally kissing or nipping at a sensitive pointed ear, making Dalamar moan happily.  
  
"I'm sorry." The apology was so soft that Raistlin was not sure he had actually heard it. But the warm breath that landed on his ear as it was uttered again reassured him that his Elf had said it. The Archmage pulled back to look again into slanted eyes.  
  
"I told you," he whispered. "You do not need to apologise. It is I that should he begging you for forgiveness."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Shalafi."  
  
Raistlin stroked the area around the wound on Dalamar's head. "I think that there is a great deal for you to forgive me for."  
  
"Let's not think of that now." Dalamar's words were almost pleading. He looked at Raistlin as if asking for something. Raistlin understood immediately.  
  
"I love you, Dalamar," he said, moving close and kissing Dalamar's neck over again.  
  
"I love you too, Raistlin," the Dark Elf replied, moaning softly when Raistlin moved his robes down his shoulders as far as it would go without undoing it and kissing the newly exposed flesh.  
  
The Archmage sighed as he felt his apprentice's hands seek out his own flesh, undoing the clasps that held on his black robes. Raistlin guided Dalamar over to the bed, pushing his Dark Elf onto the deep red surface beneath them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here it is; another chapter. I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed profusely (big word! ^_~) for boosting my confidence, especially Kyuri, who has REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER! Thankyou so much, an dI hope you continue to enjoy this story. The rest of you reading, please please please PLEASE R&R. Thank you all again. This chapter is a little strange..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sun was setting outside, but Raistlin paid it no heed. He laid there, his arms around his apprentice, enjoying the feeling of Dalamar's warm, naked body pushed up next to him. Dalamar idly played with the Archmage's feathery white hair, curling it round his fingers, while he lightly kissed Raistlin's neck. Neither of them had been so happy or contented. Raistlin smiled into Dalamar's hair.  
  
"You are so precious to me, do you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I do." Dalamar snuggled even closer to Raistlin. Raistlin knew he had to be honest with his apprentice now, had to tell him Par- Salian was expecting him.  
  
"Dalamar," he started. "I sent word to Par-Salian today. The wizards at Wayreth are expecting you tomorrow. You will travel the paths of magic to get there in time."  
  
The Dark Elf pushed his face into Raistlin's neck. "I am not going. I'm going to stay here with you."  
  
The statement took the human Archmage back. "You can't. Dalamar, I'm going to open the Portal, free Takhisis from the Abyss. It will be dangerous. You may get killed."  
  
"If you let Takhisis free, I will die anyway. Many will, and I will not bend to her whims and wishes."  
  
"I do not want you to get hurt. You will be safe at Wayreth. Dalamar, please."  
  
Raistlin felt the Dark Elf smile slightly. "Do not try to talk me out of this. It's like persuading your brother to diet."  
  
Despite himself, Raistlin laughed. "I am going to stay here," Dalamar continued. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. It is inevitable I am going to die, and I want to die at your side."  
  
"Where you belong," Raistlin whispered, almost to himself. He pulled Dalamar closer. "I shall tell Par-Salian that you will not be joining him after all."  
  
Dalamar sighed contentedly. "Anyway, if you believe anyone will be safe anywhere after you have freed her Dark Majesty, you are far more naive than I, or anybody else for that matter, ever contemplated," he added as sleep claimed him. The last few words in the sentence were merely mumbled against Raistlin's bare skin.  
  
Raistlin remain silent, listening to the deep, regular sounds of Dalamar's breathing and considering the Dark Elf's last comment. Then he too fell asleep, his nose buried in Dalamar's dark hair.  
  
  
  
The Archmage walked through the streets of Palanthas, the buildings ruined, snow falling on the stones and carcasses left there in the wake of the Queen of Darkness. He had seen this scene many times before; his cursed vision always making the human-built city fall and decay. But this time, he knew it was real, not just something he could see.  
  
He was making his way to the Tower of High Sorcery, once his home, now the throne of Takhisis, ruler of this world. From the accursed Tower, she ruled over all of Krynn with an iron fist and dark wing. Her dragons patrolled everywhere, an unstoppable force, put here to watch over the remaining "free peoples" of Krynn, her slaves.  
  
Raistlin Majere, second in command to Takhisis, now stood in front of the dictator of Krynn. He bowed to her, showed her the respect she so craved.  
  
"My Lady," he addressed her courteously. "I have returned from investigating the so-called plot on your life being constructed to the north. It has been destroyed."  
  
"Excellent, pawn," she said. Her voice like a million screams, even though she manifested herself as a beautiful enchantress. "You have pleased me. Now retire. I require your presence no longer." Raistlin bowed and headed to his chambers.  
  
Once arrived, Raistlin sat on the edge of the soft bed and removed his boots. He heard soft footsteps coming towards him from the adjoining bathroom. He looked up.  
  
He should have been shocked at what he saw, and the small part of him that knew he was dreaming was. But the dream Raistlin had seen this many times.  
  
A Silvanesti Elf stood in front of him, looking downward in a sign of respect. Raistlin knew it to be Dalamar, but it did not look like the Dark Elf he still loved and cherished in his waking hours.  
  
Dalamar was wearing nothing but a simple tunic, beige and stopping half way down Dalamar's thighs and forearms. The Dark Elf's exposed skin was not the smooth pale flesh Raistlin was used to seeing. It was covered in a network of old scars and new wounds, most of them looking like they were made by a whip, but there were a few knife marks as well. And his beautiful face! That, too, was marred by scars. His left eye was missing. He was disfigured, but was, in a haunting way, still beautiful.  
  
"Are you hungry, my Lord?" the Elf asked timidly, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. Raistlin noted this and looked at him, mulling things over in his head. It was highly likely that Dalamar was the last Elf left on Krynn, the others had been completely eradicated by the Dark Queen after they had tried to defy her and remain truly free. Dalamar had fought, going against Raistlin's advice to help him, and he had paid with his disfigurement. Takhisis would have killed him if it were not so certain that the dark Archmage would rise against her. Raistlin could overthrow Takhisis if he put his mind to the task, which is why she kept him busy. Keeping Dalamar alive sweetened the deal between the two and was also another way to distract Raistlin from thinking of overthrowing the Dark Queen.  
  
"My Lord?" the Dark Elf repeated. 'My Lord'. That was something Dalamar had never called Raistlin until the Queen came through the Portal. The relationship between the two had become somewhat strained. They never talked to each other as lovers now, and when they did exchange words, it was for Raistlin to give an order, or for Dalamar to ask if he required anything, as he was now.  
  
"I am very hungry, Dalamar," Raistlin replied, looking eagerly at the Dark Elf's exposed legs. He stood and moved closer. The Elf drew away. No, Dalamar! Please don't look so afraid!  
  
"Stay still," Raistlin said, roughly grabbing a handful of black, silky hair and pulling him forward, causing a frightened whine to pass the scarred but still soft lips. I have never seen you look so desperate. Please, stop!  
  
Raistlin pushed his lips violently against the struggling Elf's, biting hard into the pink flesh, making it bleed. Further moans of fear and pain came from the servant. Raistlin still held him hard by the hair.  
  
"If you do not stop struggling, I will cut out the other pretty eye of yours."  
  
Dalamar was still, breathing heavily and looking like a trapped deer, wanting to flee. But in the depths of his single remaining eye was the spark of defiance that had kept him alive.  
  
The Archmage shifted his tight grip onto Dalamar's slim and shivering shoulders. He forced him into another powerful kiss, pushing him backwards, throwing him down onto the bed. Dalamar cried out, a pitiful "no" and he tried to push Raistlin away. But Raistlin would not relent. He flicked his wrist, and a small knife appeared in his palm. This he held to the struggling Dalamar's throat.  
  
"I warned you," he said calmly. "If you value what sight you have left, you will cease this fighting."  
  
"I'd rather die than be treated as your whore," Dalamar replied. But then his eye softened. "You loved me once."  
  
Raistlin shook his head. "I never loved you. I used you then as I use you now, only then you were more willing." He made to slash at Dalamar's throat with the knife, but just as it touched pale skin, he moved it to slash open the Dark Elf's tunic.  
  
DALAMAR! 


	6. Chapter 6

Heya'll again! Sorry I took so long in updating, nasty work to do. But here is Chapter 6. It's shorter than the others I think, and it serves more of a bridge and a set-up to the rest of the story than anything else. Don't forget to R&R!!! (.please?.)  
Chapter 6  
  
Raistlin sat up quickly, panting, sweat dribbling down his forehead. He was seized by a coughing fit and waited for a moment for it to pass. His gasping filled the now dull room, but he tried desperately from letting it get too loud. When he had recovered, he turned onto his side to make sure Dalamar was all right. The Dark Elf had rolled away from Raistlin's embrace in his sleep, and now huddled away from him. The Archmage put a soft hand on the Dark Elf's shoulder, moving his fingers to make sure the skin was still smooth and unmarred. Satisfied, Raistlin then moved his hand down Dalamar's body, beneath the bedsheets, to rest on his smooth and rounded hip. A quiet, happy noise came from the still sleeping Elf.  
  
Raistlin kissed Dalamar's bare shoulder and the Dark Elf stirred, pushing himself up on one arm and looked at his lover through half lidded eyes over his shoulder.  
  
"Could you not sleep, Shalafi?" he asked, rolling onto his back and looking up at the Archmage.  
  
"I had a bad dream, that's all," Raistlin replied absently, stroking the soft black hair of his Dark Elf. He could not believe he had held it so roughly, even in a dream. "And I've told you before. Don't call me Shalafi when we're together like this. Just when I am teaching you the magic."  
  
Even in the dim light of the setting sun, Raistlin could see the small smile and blush on the face of his lover. "I am sorry, Mela en' coiamin." /Mela en' coiamin/. Raistlin recognised the Silvanesti for "Love of my Life". Flattered, he placed his lips over the Dark Elf's, running his tongue over the other's lips in a plea for entry. Sure enough, it was granted.  
  
"You are insatiable," Dalamar laughed softly. Raistlin flashed him a cheesy grin.  
  
"You blame me for loving you?" He asked. "Do you blame me for fearing that if I don't keep my hands on you, you'll leave me?"  
  
Dalamar was taken aback, and quickly shook his head. "I wouldn't leave you."  
  
"You almost did today."  
  
"But."  
  
"Promise me something, Dalamar," Raistlin interrupted, whispering and stroking Dalamar's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Promise me you won't try to fight Takhisis tomorrow." The Dark Elf looked away, regret in his eyes.  
  
"I cannot promise you that," he said. Raistlin's heart sank, the dream coming back to him. If Dalamar tried to defy her, he may end up becoming that abused, sorrowful being, existing purely to bend to every one of Raistlin's perverse and cruel whims and wishes. Raistlin made a silent vow to himself that he would never become that uncaring towards Dalamar.  
  
"Dalamar, this is important. You must promise me; you have no other choice. If you try to fight her, you may die. Or worse." Raistlin trailed off.  
  
"Shalafi, I follow you and your orders, as always." Dalamar lowered his eyes. "I will not resist."  
  
"Thank you," Raistlin sighed as he leaned forward to trace kisses along Dalamar's jaw line. He pressed his body against that other man's, moaned when sensitive skin touched.  
  
"Raistlin." The Dark Elf's smooth palms pressed on the Archmage's chest, pushing him away. "We have a big day tomorrow. We should sleep." This caused Raistlin to sigh.  
  
"You're right," Raistlin whispered, trying to hide his disappointment. He wrapped Dalamar tightly in his arms, snuggling down into the soft, warm bedsheets. "I love you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
"I love you more than my life."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you more than the magic," Raistlin breathed softly. He had never told Dalamar that, although he knew with all his heart and soul that it was true. The smaller figure raised bright green eyes to meet the now soft gold ones.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
/"I love you too, Raistlin Majere,"/ Dalamar said, slipping into Silvanesti, knowing Raistlin would understand. /"More than the Magic."/  
  
Raistlin did understand, and he kissed the Dark Elf passionately before both relaxed again into which could be their last night together. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Sorry this took so loooooong to update, but I was silly and kinda lost the disk I had saved this story onto. But I've finally found it again! ^_^ YAY! I still need reviews, though, otherwise I might lose the will to live. well, the will to write, anyway.  
  
Here is, finally,  
  
Chapter 7  
Raistlin stood in front of the Portal, Dalamar behind him, breathing slightly heavier than normal with excitement. The sand, tulip petals and bat guano were placed on the huge dark oak table of Raistlin's laboratory, within reaching distance of the Black Mage, who was holding the Staff of Magius in his left hand. He turned to face his apprentice, stroking his soft cheeks with thin fingers, kissing him once more on the full lips. Dalamar returned the caress, trying hard not to let his tears fall. He looked away, not trusting himself to keep his regret and fear hidden from his seemingly brave Shalafi.  
  
They both faced the dark Portal, the dragons still screaming silently into the empty void that would open to become the dread Portal. Taking a deep breath from the stale air in the laboratory, Raistlin busied himself with checking over the spell components once again, hoping to put off his casting as long as he could. But the Dark Queen would not wait forever.  
  
Trying to ignore Dalamar's presence behind him so he could concentrate on the magic and nothing else, the Archmage lifted the leather drawstring bag that held the multi coloured sands. Dipping his fingers in, he felt the reassuring coolness of a million tiny particles of sand. Lifting some out between his thumb and forefinger and glancing once behind him to let Dalamar know he was going to cast, he sprinkled the sand in front of the portal and chanted in the language of Magic.  
  
The void within the Portal began to glow with a dim light, and Dalamar thought he could hear the dragon heads screech softly. His eyes, however, were fixed on his Shalafi, his lover, chanting an unfamiliar spell as he sprinkled sand and tulip petals at the threshold of the Portal. He then rolled some bat guano into a ball and threw it into the cold emptiness.  
  
There was an explosion of light and sound. The heads all screamed loudly at once, causing the Dark Elf to cover his ears, and a fiery red light burst from within the Portal. Raistlin leaned heavily on his staff as he looked deep within the terrible entryway.  
  
"My Queen," he spoke into the Portal. "The way is cleared for you." He bowed with the last sentence.  
  
"No, foolish one," she replied, her voice resonating around the small room. "Step through and I shall be free."  
  
Raistlin turned to Dalamar for the last time to say farewell. He put his arms around his lithe lover and held him close.  
  
"Now can be our chance, Shalafi," Dalamar whispered urgently into his Master's ear. "The spell weakened her, you know it did. If we strike now." Dalamar stopped to see if Raistlin would say anything. He didn't. He seemed to be contemplating it. "Shalafi, you planned this once before, to destroy Takhisis like this, when she was weak. But we don't need to destroy her this time, we just need to make her retreat. Shalafi."  
  
Raistlin nuzzled into the Dark Elf's thick black hair. "You promised me you would not retaliate," Raistlin whispered back. "She will kill you. I want you to leave now, lest you be harmed in anyway." Or in case you feel like defying my order, Raistlin thought to himself. Dalamar shook his head, the ecstasy of the magic in the air singing in his blood.  
  
"I will not leave this room until you do, Shalafi. Forgive me for disobeying your orders, but there is no way I will leave you here," Dalamar replied, defiance written on his face and in his stance.  
  
Raistlin nodded once, knowing that there would be no way of changing the stubborn Elf's mind. He prayed o Nuitari that Takhisis would leave Dalamar alone. "I love you, remember that."  
  
And then Raistlin was gone. Dalamar missed the warmth of his mysterious lover immediately. He watched Raistlin approach the Portal and as he did so, Dalamar saw five terrifying dragon heads emerge from it. However, they seemed to be unable to go any further, five snapping serpent heads anchored to the Portal.  
  
"Hurry, little one," they snapped at once. "I grow weary of this realm." They drew back scaly lips to bear their rows of dragon fangs.  
  
Raistlin's heart almost stopped beating as he saw lightning begin to crackle in the jowls of the blue head. He urgently turned to warn Dalamar, but the Dark Elf had already reacted and was standing at Raistlin's side when the lightning bolt hit the spot he would have been standing in.  
  
"Make haste, pawn," the Dark Queen ordered. "My next shot will not miss."  
  
Raistlin shivered as his spine tingled. He could not do this, could not let Takhisis into the world, his world. Dalamar's world. He stood straight, leant on the Staff of Magius in his hand and looked ahead, at the Five- Headed Dragon.  
  
"I will not," He said, his voice not quivering at all. He was proud of himself.  
  
There was silence then, as if Takhisis herself was wondering if she had heard correctly. Dalamar drew closer to Raistlin and placed a slender hand on his arm, asking wordlessly what his Shalafi would have him do. As the Archmage looked into the Dark Elf's eyes to reply, Takhisis laughed.  
  
Her laugh resounded in the laboratory, making the Mages shiver and the floor to quake faintly. It was the most terrifying noise either Mage had ever heard.  
  
"You defy me, servant?" She asked, mockingly. "You, who begged me to return you to Krynn, you who cried over the temptations I showed you, you, worm, defy me?"  
  
"Yes," Raistlin shot back simply.  
  
He was suddenly thrown to the ground, a flash of red light momentarily blinding him. When his vision cleared, Raistlin saw Dalamar, floating a few meters above the ground, struggling against a crimson tendril of what appeared to be solid smoke that had wrapped around him. The Dark Queen laughed again.  
  
"Do you still defy, maggot?" she taunted. "Come through the Portal and I will let him live. If you do not."  
  
The tendril tightened around Dalamar's body, and Raistlin winced as he heard bones crack and his lover gasp for air. The Elf was struggling to breathe and turning slightly purple.  
  
"Hurry," the Goddess' menacing voice rang out. "Step through the Portal. Now!" she hissed.  
  
Raistlin looked down to the floor and closed his eyes. This is where he had gone wrong in the dream. To save Dalamar, he had chosen to go with Takhisis and, true to her word, she had let Dalamar live, as a slave. He tried to block out the sounds of Dalamar moaning and gasping as the Dark Queen tightened her grip on his body. Hot tears fell down his nose as his entire being cried out for him to go through the Portal, to save Dalamar's life. But he knew he couldn't bear his lover hating him and knew the Dalamar would rather die than be treated as he was in Raistlin's dream.  
  
His eyes still watering and his face stained with already-spilt tears, Raistlin made eye contact with the red head of Takhisis.  
  
"No."  
A/N: Sorry if that wasn't as good as it could have been. After finding my disc, I suffered serious writers block. The next chapter will be much better, I promise. I think it could well be the last one. Remember to read and review! (Blows a kiss to all readers) 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Well, this is it. The End. Sorry I took so long posting again, but I realised I couldn't write fight scenes! Because of that, I kinda skipped it. This chapter takes place after Raist's battle with Takky. You can just fill in the missing bit yourselves. Thank you very much for reading.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The five heads of Takhisis drew back and let out a ghastly scream. She had no more strength left to keep the Portal open. The tendril that had wrapped itself around the now unconscious Dalamar evaporated, letting the Dark Elf fall heavily to the ground. The Dark Queen let out another scream of rage as the Portal closed in front of her, and Krynn was lost before her.  
  
The silence the followed seemed to be more furious than the battle that preceded it to Raistlin Majere, who lay panting and bleeding in front of the Portal. His last spell weakened Takhisis enough to make her retreat, but it was of high price to the Mage. He had used the last of his strength to weave a spell strong enough to hurt the Queen of Darkness, and he could feel his life ebbing away with the blood that spewed from the wound in his side.  
  
He crawled over to the still body of his apprentice. Every movement was agony; every breath his took resulted in a shudder that nearly shook his entire body. Raistlin rolled Dalamar over so he lay on his back. Shady patches on his robes showed that he, too, was bleeding.  
  
Raistlin tried the blink away the red mist in front of his eyes. He was glad he was dying. He didn't deserve to live if he was the cause of this harm to Dalamar and there was no doubt in the mind of the Human that he was. Raistlin lay down next to his apprentice, and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. He was relieved when the Dark Elf's arms circled his waist. At least that meant his was still alive.  
  
Dalamar looked up at Raistlin with bleary, dull eyes. His breathing was shallow, and Raistlin knew his lover did not have long to live either. Raistlin forced himself to keep eye contact, although part of him knew he should be looking away in shame. Dalamar looked down at the blood staining Raistlin's robes, then looked back again with a weak, puzzled frown.  
  
"You're bleeding." His voice was failing; just a cracked whisper in the otherwise silenced room.  
  
"So are you," Raistlin told him in a frail tone. Dalamar just nodded, and settled back into Raistlin's arms.  
  
"I'll clean it for you, later," Dalamar whispered. "Otherwise you'll get an infection."  
  
Raistlin smiled over his lover's head. "Alright. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Dalamar said, as his expelled his last, weak breath on Raisltin's neck.  
  
The Archmage felt the Elf become horribly still in his arms. He knew his own life would shortly be over. Tightening his grip on Dalamar, refusing to let him go even in death, Raistlin Majere closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
And that's how they were found, a few days later, by the head of the Order of the Black Robes. The magical energy in the Laboratory preserved their bodies, and they looked as if they had just dozed off in each others' arms.  
  
They were buried together, in the hallowed grounds at the Tower of Wayreth, reserved for the most renowned Mages. Their battle and Raistlin's victory against the Takhisis, the Queen of Darkness, is still told amongst the Mages of Krynn, but of course, the tale leaves plenty of room for "artistic licence".  
  
And our brave lovers will be together forever, under the loving gaze of Paladine.  
  
A/N: Once again, thank you to all those who read, and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed. You kept me going, albeit at a slow pace.  
  
I love you all.  
  
Legolas Nightson. 


	9. Author's note Please read me!

Hello there.  
  
No, this isn't an update of the fic, or a happy ending, or anything like that. Just me, rambling on.  
  
Again, I would like to thank those who reviewed dearly. But to all you people who have read but not reviewed please do so. PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?! I've never had fans before.. ^_^  
  
Right, now my begging for love is over, I'm planning another Raist/Dal fic. I'd love to hear from you if you think this is a good idea, and if you have any suggestions for it.  
  
^_~ Bye now and I promise I won't come back!  
  
. Well, in this fic anyways..  
  
All the best,  
  
Legolas Nightson. 


End file.
